


The Keyblade Master and the Bunny Suit Lady

by Azmodan0210



Series: Keyblade Master and the Angel Blade Ladies [1]
Category: Angel Blade (Anime), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bunny Suit, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: Following his victory against Xehanort, Sora have earned his way earned vacation as he spends his time in the cafe thus catching the attention of lovely busty woman with whom he quickly falls in love.





	The Keyblade Master and the Bunny Suit Lady

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Sora is paired with the ladies from Angel Blade hentai as in this story, Sora will get his hands on Hazuki Tachibana who bears her resemblance to Mizuki from Gravion. And there will be a well earned sex scene. All of their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

**An Azmodan0210 Production.**

**The Keyblade Master and the Bunny Suit Lady.**

Three years had been passed since Sora's victory against Xehanort and his seekers of darkness. Sora is now appointed as the keyblade master as he earned the well desired vacation as he will spend the vacation in Akihabara.

Akihabara.

Sora who is now 19 years old is now went into the cafe as he had now ordered the tea. The young adult brown spiky haired and blue eyes man is now drinking the tea as he definently having missing his friends Riku and Kairi though as then the beautiful woman had entered in her bunny suit. She had the long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore the bunny suit which consists of her red corset which reveals her huge breasts, bunny ears and she wears the red-white stockings and red shoes as she is well endowed thus making Sora blush kindly as the blonde woman had approached Sora as she gave him a kind smile. "Welcome to Kyouka's cafe. I've heard that you are not from here right?! You must be Sora?! It honors me to meet such a young hero. I'm Hazuki Tachibana. I'm working here as the waitress in this cafe. Pleased to meet you, Sora-kun." said the now revealed Hazuki with the smile on her face as Sora had smiled as well. "The honor is mine, Hazuki-san." Then the two became friends as they have an eye for each other.

Then Sora had invited Hazuki to the dance as she accepted willingly and then they dance together to the dance music as Hazuki is wiggling her hips in front of him as she got her hips on Sora as she wrapped her leg around his waist as she swayed her waist and hips in seductive manner as they kissed fiercely as they enjoyed their time together.

Then Sora had went to his new home in vacation alongside Hazuki as they begun speaking with each other as Sora had told his funny jokes thus making Hazuki giggle with the smile on her face as Sora is making the funny faces thus making her histerically laugh.

In his new house during the night.

Sora is now in the well made home which consisted of his big king like bed as he is now officially living here as Hazuki is now undoing the bed for him to sleep.

"Stand still as I will make this bed beautiful enough for you, Sora-kun. I hope you will like it." said Hazuki as she adjusted Sora's bed as she is still wearing her bunny suit as Sora was blushing madly as he slowly was approaching he as she on her knees had finished Sora's bed as suddenly Sora had suddenly grabbed her from behind thus surprising Hazuki as he rubbed his erection against her crotch as she turned around to see Sora is massaging her breasts from behind but instead of being pissed off she had made the low moan as she kissed him in the lips as Sora had returned the favour as they licked each other's tongues. Then Sora had unzipped his tousers thus revealing his huge manhood as he undid the crotch of Hazuki's outfit thus revealing her womanhood as then Sora had thrusted his manhood into Hazuki's entrance as Hazuki had closed her eyes as she had moaned wildly. Then Sora begun thrusting with both speed and strength as Hazuki had moaned seductively as she coudln't hold on anymore as Sora from behind while thrusting his manhood into Hazuki's pussy had exposed the top of her outfit thus exposing her huge, ample, perky and round breasts as they began to jiggle like insane as Sora had closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth as he continued to thrust many times into Hazuki as Hazuki's moans were like a music to his ears.

Then Sora had lied on his back as Hazuki begun to suck on his manhood as she worked with her breasts while having the seductive look in her eyes as she sucked his manhood with the speed as Sora had groaned erotically as then his manhood shot the sperm into Hazuki's mouth as she gulped it as then she sat with her womanhood on his huge erection as she began riding it as Sora had put his hands on her hips as his huge erection was in Hazuki's pussy as while fucking her inhards Hazuki's breasts continued to jiggle like insane as Hazuki had moaned in pleasure and then Sora had put Hazuki on her back as he thrusted into her womanhood again thus insanely thrusting multiple times into Hazuki as she wrapped her arms on his back then with his final thrust her shot his semen into Hazuki's womanhood thus making her moan as then they kissed each other and went into the sleeping slumber.

Years later.

Sora had returned into Destiny Islands but this time with Hazuki as he and his new mate had married each other as Hazuki had gave the birth to their daughter Mizuki as she got her mother's eyes and hair and playful personality that of her father's as Sora couldn't be any more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Guys as you know this sex scene is compared to the contrast of the scene in the third episode of Angel Blade Punish in which Hazuki was rubbed by her own partner as she hits him in anger but this time I put Hazuki in the same situation only instead she rewarded Sora with the kiss and the well awarded sex scene. And their daughter is named after Mizuki from Gravion which is Masami Obari's super robot show of course. Next girl with whom Sora will be paired is no other known than titular Angel Blade herself Moena. Untill next time.


End file.
